


Chocolate Kiss

by ideallyqualia



Series: OiSuga [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oisuga Week, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa can be irritating sometimes, but other times he leaves Suga feeling confused, and Kageyama, irritated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For the OiSuga Week day 5 prompt: sweet tooth.

After practice matches with Seijou, Oikawa usually terrorized some of Karasuno's volleyball members. He followed them around and gave insulting advice, patted Kageyama's shoulder until he grimaced, or pretended to not see Nishinoya walk by him. Oikawa never went as far as throwing volleyballs at them, but it riled them up enough to make more work than necessary.

Seeing him leaning against the wall and nibbling on a piece of chocolate was almost jarring compared to his normal routine. Oikawa ate in calm silence, and just noticing him doing nothing made Kageyama wring his wrists and take an angry loud step towards him.

Suga grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" 

"Oikawa isn't even helping clean up." Kageyama tried pulling away, and he ended up dragging Suga to Oikawa. Suga scolded him and dug his heels in the ground, but he just skidded along the floor. After a minute, Suga let go, and Kageyama reached forward to to yank Oikawa's collar. 

"I'm sorry," Suga managed to say before Kageyama grumbled at Oikawa.

"Why are you so lazy? Can't you help your own team clean up?"

Oikawa held the chocolate bar in one hand, and he lowered it to raise an eyebrow. "Aren't you wasting your time talking to me instead of putting equipment away?"

Kageyama's eyebrow twitched.

"Kageyama, please, just go back. I'll talk to him if you want." Suga raised his hands and tried to push him.

Oikawa waved him away. "Go ahead, Tobio. You should listen to him."

Kageyama frowned, but Suga convinced him to walk when Oikawa remained too unperturbed for Kageyama's comfort. Suga found it a bit unsettling, too, since Oikawa didn't react to Kageyama's rudeness, but he gave him a smile anyway. 

"Why are you eating chocolate right now?" 

Oikawa shrugged. "Do I need a reason?"

Suga eyed it and nodded. "Kind of?" 

Oikawa continued to eat in front of him, slowing down and taking smaller bites. Some of the bites weren't real bites, and he brushed his lips over the edge.

Suga started to feel uncomfortable watching. "Well, can you hurry up? We're almost done. And Kageyama looks mad."

"Hurry up? That's not how you enjoy it, though." Oikawa gave a lick to the chocolate, dragging his tongue over the bottom surface.

"…You're not even eating it anymore."

Oikawa brought his tongue back to the edge and took another small bite, humming as he broke off a piece with his teeth. "No, I still am."

Suga bristled his shoulders up. He didn't know if it was intended to be annoying or not, but he knew it made him uneasy. He couldn't imagine what Kageyama would do if he had stayed to see it.

Oikawa straightened. "Oh, did you want a piece?"

"No," he said quickly, stepping backward and ducking away from Oikawa's outstretched hand. Oikawa deliberately broke off a piece that was already bitten, and Suga was very aware that Oikawa also licked there before. He couldn't really react as Oikawa slipped it in his mouth, his thumb skimming over his lips.

Suga froze. The chocolate sat in his mouth, melting as he stared back at Oikawa.

"You're welcome." Oikawa's mouth twisted into a grin as he took another bite.

Suga covered his mouth with a hand as he chewed and swallowed. Oikawa watched him, and the attention made him look away.

"How'd it taste?"

"Like chocolate," Suga said, his voice hitching too much to sound disinterested.

"You didn't taste anything else?"

"I hope not?"

Oikawa laughed. "I meant something meaningful. People say it tastes romantic."

"It just tasted like chocolate." Suga scratched his head. It  _felt_  surprising and uncomfortable, but it tasted normal.

"Maybe you'd like another taste?" Oikawa asked.

He snapped a piece off and placed it in his own mouth, and Suga let himself relax.

Suga didn't expect him to lean forward and brush their lips together. Oikawa rested a hand on his neck briefly, and Suga felt his face heat as the chocolate piece was nudged between his lips by Oikawa's tongue. The taste flooded his mouth, but he was much more aware of the feeling of Oikawa kissing him.

Oikawa pulled away after a few short moments, his finger under his chin and mouth quirked to the side. "How was that?"

Suga spluttered, his arms rising in the air with bent elbows. "Oikawa, what was that?"

"Chocolate?" Oikawa offered in a matter of fact voice. "What else?"

"That was a  _kiss,_  Oikawa." Suga still felt a bit pink, but he stretched his arms down his sides and rose on his toes in annoyance.

"No, I was just giving you some chocolate, but I could understand how you'd mistake one thing for the other. You really tasted it then, huh?"

Suga tried to open his mouth to deny it, but a rush of air passed by him, surprising him into going still. Oikawa yelped and stumbled to the side, dodging a blur of black hair.

"Come here, you pervert!"

Kageyama's feet braked on the floor, his hand flattening on the wall to propel himself after Oikawa. Oikawa already had a head start, but Kageyama's itchy irritation made him look like he was flying after Oikawa. The two of them took a turn around a corner and disappeared from view with angry yells, past a sighing Iwaizumi.

Suga then remembered that both teams were still cleaning up, in plain view, and he covered his eyes with a mortified groan.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
